Shadow Angel
by Scyler
Summary: It all started with KITT claiming to be lonely while talking to Dr. Graiman which prompted the scientist to begin creating a new A.I. similar to KITT. Now enter Skyler Sorasaki, former street racer and hopeful SSC employee. She's not like anyone they've ever seen and KITT seems to really like her
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK, I admit it, I've recently gotten obsessed with the show Knight Rider. :D It's a good show! Anyway this fanfic is based on the 2008 series before Dr. Graiman's unfortunate death. Anyway I hope you all like it. Please read and review. **

* * *

"Come one, people! Keep up please." Alex Torres called to the group of potential employees behind him.

The group of very different individuals scrambled to keep up with the Hispanic man. Well, all except one. She was at the back of the group clearly not paying full attention to him but managing to keep up all the same. Her strange black and white hair hung down over her right shoulder while a large hunk hung over her left eye. A single ear bud was attached to her right ear and Torres knew he had no hope of fully gaining her attention so he just left her alone. He did have a strange feeling that their next destination might get some kind of reaction out of her. Signing internally he motioned for everyone to follow him. As they walked he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Dr. Graiman several days before this.

-Flash back-

"Torres, I need to talk to you." the white haired scientist said walking up to the FBI agent.

"Yes, Dr. Graiman? What can I do for you?" Torres replied stopping and turning to look at the older man.

"It's about KITT." was all the man said.

Torres, being the skeptical man that he is feared the worst and ushered them into his office. Once there he and Dr. Graiman sat down. Once they were settled Torres took a close look at the scientist. He didn't seem too worried about the thing with KITT but that didn't stop the agent from being concerned himself.

"So, what's up with KITT?" he asked lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on top.

"KITT has told me that he is feeling lonely."

Torres just sat there staring at the man before he burst out laughing. Dr. Graiman let him laugh for a few minutes before speaking again. This time Torres let him actually talk about what was going on. Again the agent dismissed the scientist by saying that it was impossible for KITT to feel anything. At that the white haired doctor stood up and headed for the door without a single word. After that he virtually locked himself in his lab for two weeks straight. When he finally came out he glared at Torres and went straight to KITT before disappearing again.

-End Flash back-

Shaking his head the Hispanic agent refocused on the task at hand. The people behind him scrambled after him, clearly eager to learn about their potential new job. They continued touring the facility before coming to their final destination, the SSC. By now everyone in the group seemed to be practically vibrating with anticipation at seeing the place where the famous super-car, KITT, lived. The only one not moved or even remotely impressed was the white and black haired straggler. She was still with the group but was clearly distancing herself from them. Sighing for the umpteenth time today Torres stopped before the doors to the SSC.

"OK, I know today has been really exciting for you all but this is the last stop on our little tour. It's the place you've all been wanting to see. Welcome to the SSC." he said pushing open the doors as he did.

Stepping through the doors several pairs of eyes bugged out of several heads. Once again, the young woman at the back was the only one who was totally unfased. That is until they all headed for the stairs. Upon seeing KITT sitting in the gyroscope the young woman stopped. Torres felt her un-naturally red eyes flick to his back but she remained silent as the group descended the stairs. Once they were all gathered on the main floor Torres started talking again.

"This is where we perform all of our mission controls and operations. It also serves as the maintenance and storage facility for KITT, our most important field asset." he began only to be interrupted by the white and black haired woman, "Yes? You have a question?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure you can answer it but I'm gonna ask it anyway." she started propping one hand on her hip, "You wouldn't happen to know what kind of engine KITT has, would you?"

Torres stared at her for a few seconds before looking over at KITT and back to the young woman, "I actually have no idea. You'd have to ask him about it"

"OK," she said before turning to the Shelby, "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you the same question; what kind of engine are you running?"

The twin red sensor bars rolled back and forth twice before the AI replied, "The engine I am equipped with is an aluminum block 5.4 liter V8 internal combustion type."

"That's quite impressive but I'd bet money that you have some serious upgrades to go a long with it. Am I right?" the young woman said shifting her weight slightly.

"You are correct. There is also a..." KITT was cut off by Dr. Graiman coming into the room.

"What's going on, KITT?" he asked walking up beside the Mustang.

"I was merely answering this young woman's inquiries. Is there something wrong with that, Dr. Graiman?" KITT replied sounding ever so slightly confused.

"No, I just think that it would be better if I knew who this young woman was before we go telling about stuff like that." Dr. Graiman said turning to the young woman, "Hello, my name is Charles Graiman. I see you've already met KITT. Who might you be?"

"Sorry, my name is Skyler Sorasaki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Graiman, KITT." Skyler said holding out her hand to the scientist.

Dr. Graiman smiled and took the young woman's hand. They shook firmly before the scientist started talking softly to the young woman. He lead her over to a couple empty chairs. Once they were both seated their conversation dropped so low in volume and pitch that only people who were practically breathing down their necks could hear them. Torres turned to the rest of the group and found them all glaring at Skyler. All she did was ask one simple question and suddenly she was talking to the man who designed and built the very thing they all wanted the chance to talk to. Needless to say they were all more than a little angry. Supresing a shiver from the killing intent of the group behind him Torres spoke up.

"Sarah? Can you do a full systems check with KITT? It's just to show these guys how it's done." he said turning slightly to look over at Sarah Graiman.

"Sure, Alex. No problem," Sarah replied with a smile before turning to KITT, "KITT, start your engine. I want to start with that first."

"Of course, Sarah." the AI replied.

The steady rumble of the Shelby's engine filled the room and Skyler stopped mid-sentence. Dr. Graiman looked at her, confused, and was about to say something when she held up her hand. Closing her eyes she tilted her head to the side a bit, listening to something. Sarah was oblivious to this and was about to tell KITT that he was good to shut down when Skyler stood up. The brunette looked at the white and black haired woman with surprise as she walked up to KITT. Opening her mouth to tell her to back off Sarah caught a look from her father telling her to just let it go.

"Hey, KITT, this is going to sound a little odd especially considering coming from someone you don't know at all but can you pop the hood please? Something sounds a little off here." Skyler said looking at the sleek black car.

"I do not believe that is a good idea because, as you said, I do not know you at all." KITT replied and Skyler smiled softly.

She was about to say something else when Dr. Graiman spoke up, " KITT, it wouldn't hurt to just let her take a look would it? It may just be that something is caught but the scanners can't find it."

"Very well." the car replied after a few seconds of silence.

Skyler nodded at the scientist and leaned over the Shelby. Forcing her thoughts past the giddy happiness of being this close to one her dream cars the young woman's red eyes scanned the engine block. Apparently what KITT had been going to tell her about what else he had was that there was a Whipple super charger and what looked like a piece of Knight Industries tech of unknown purpose. Shaking her head the woman whistled softly as she continued with the task at hand.

Now that she had un-impeded access she could hear a slight grinding sound coming from where she thought the timing belt was. Propping one hand on the exterior of the car she pulled out her cell with the other. Torres started to protest but Dr. Graiman grabbed his arm and shook his head. With a dark look on his face the agent stepped back as the young woman clicked into something on the small device. Holding it over the target part of the engine she clicked the small button on the screen. Several seconds later the device beeped and she pulled back. Looking at the image provided she smirked.

_"It's what I thought it was. Cool. Now to see if he'll follow my advice..." _Skyler thought putting her phone back into her pocket. "KITT, if you don't mind, could you tighten the timing belt by two... no two and a half percent please?"

At first nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the sound changed. It went from sounding a little high pitched and scratchy to deep and full. Pulling back she shut the hood with a satisfied smirk. Sarah stared at her for a few seconds before running another check of the engine. As the results poured in her blue eyes widened until they were the size of dinner plates. Dr. Gaiman walked over and peered over his daughter's shoulder. He also took a minute to stare at the two tests side by side before he also looked up at Skyler. She was leaning against the edge of the gyro, a small smirk still in place.

"You... how... The readings are stronger than normal! How did you do that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I have a thing for cars. I can tell just by listening to the engine if something is wrong." Skyler replied with a smile.

"Are you a mechanic?" this time it was Sarah who spoke.

"Yes and no. I'm a former street racer and I had to know how to maintain and fully repair my cars."

"Why would you need to fully repair them? Did you loose a lot and they ended up damaged?" Sarah asked setting her tablet aside.

"Actually, no. I do more winning than loosing. I just push them too hard and burn them out. Just about every car I own has been burned out at least three times." the white and black haired young woman said with a smile, "I have yet to find a car that can stand up to the way I drive without burning out."

At that Dr. Graiman started slightly. Perhaps this was what he was looking for; a person who drives like Mike but needs a little help. Glancing over at KITT he decided to make a bit of a gamble. If it payed off he had found what he was looking for and if not then they would have some serious problems. Sighing softly and knowing that KITT was watching him he typed out a message in binary code on the desk. It was a few seconds before the car replied via Sarah's tablet and it made the older man smile.

"Skyler, I have a question for you." he said pushing away from the desk he was leaning against.

"What is it, Dr. Graiman?" the young woman asked also standing up straight.

"How would you like to give KITT a test drive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Whoot whoot! Two posts in one day! Alright! New record. Anyway I have been on a major roll with this fic so it'll be updated fairly regularly. :D Also that information I got about KITT's engine I found at this web site: .nl/page/ki2t-vs-ki3t**

**REsponces to reviews:**

XxMichelleMikaelsonxX: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter just ad much. :D **

* * *

The entire room fell silent at the question. You could hear the computers working away it was so quiet. No one had ever offered anyone the chance to drive KITT except for Mike and Sarah. Then, as f on cue, Mike spoke up.

"Are you serious?!" Mike cried unfreezing from his spot on the other side of the room, "Dr. Graiman are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we don't even know her!"

"Yes, Mike, I'm sure it's a good idea. you have to trust me on this one." Dr. Graiman said with a small smile.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Dr. Graiman. It's her I don't trust! I don't think it's a good idea for her to go out with KITT alone." Mike said coming over to the scientist.

"Are you volunteering to go with her?"

The light blond haired man stared at Dr. Graiman with wide eyes before he said, "N-no! I just-!"

"If it will make you feel better we can open a chat line that she doesn't have any access to and keep it pulled up the whole time." Dr. Graiman said folding his arms across his chest.

Mike gave the man a dubious look but stayed quiet. Instead he looked over at Skyler. She was still standing beside the gyro, a stunned look on her face. Apparently the thought of actually getting to drive KITT had never crossed her mind. Dr. Graiman touched her shoulder and she shook her head before looking right at him.

"Skyler? Did you hear me?" he asked looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I heard you. I'm just really surprised, that's all." Skyler replied giving the scientist a wide eyed look.

Dr. Graiman smiled at her and waved a hand at the driver's side door. At the action the door popped smoothly open, a clear invitation. Skyler looked between the scientist, the car and Mike a couple times before she stepped over and dropped into the Shelby. The door swung closed behind her as she head KITT say something about passenger restraints. Glancing around she watched as everyone moved back from a large set of doors while an automated voice (not KITT) said that the launch preparations were complete. Taking a deep breath she started the engine. Waving at the others she took off, flying up the tunnel and through the doors. Several seconds later a small screen popped up on the windshield's holo-projector.

"Skyler? Can you hear me?" Dr. Graiman asked as he stood in the middle of the screen.

"Loud and clear, Dr. Graiman! What's up?" Skyler said shifting gears as she did.

"I was just making sure the connection was established. This is a special channel, meaning you can't close it out." he replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Ah, OK then." the white and black haired woman said, "Alright, KITT, let's see what you can do!"

The AI didn't say anything as the young woman floored the gas pedal. Letting out a whoop she took off down the road. Easily she shifted through the gears, wove in in and out of traffic and avoided anything and everything in their way. After about five minutes of driving a bit like a lunatic Skyler finally slowed down to normal interstate speeds. As they slowed down KITT thought it might be a good time to speak up.

"Is there something wrong, Skyler?" he asked startling her slightly.

"Jeez! KITT! Can I have just a tiny bit of warning next time?" Skyler cried jerking the wheel slightly to one side.

"My apologies," the AI replied before repeating his question, "Is there something wrong, Skyler?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. In fact everything is totally alright!" the red eyed woman replied a broad smile on her face.

"How so?" This time it was Dr. Graiman's voice that startled the woman.

"Well, after driving the way I was for as long as I was, if I was in one of my other cars, we'd be sitting on the side of the road smoking right now." she said with a nonchalant shrug as she leaned back a bit in the seat.

There was silence on the other end of the comm-line and Skyler had to actually focus on the translucent screen on the windshield to make sure they were all still there. Seeing that everyone was still there she smiled. KITT allowed her to sit in silence for a few moments as they cruised down the interstate. After several minutes through he heard Dr. Graiman and Alex Torres arguing about something on the other end of the comm-line. He listened for a few seconds, trying to get the gist of what was going on but found it a bit difficult. By this time Skyler had noticed the seemingly unusual silence coming from the Shelby and she shifted in her seat.

"KITT, what's up?" she asked softly not really wanting those in the SSC to think she messed KITT up.

"Dr. Graiman and Alex Torres are arguing. I find it hard to make out but I detect the patterns of raised voices coming from Torres' office." KITT replied also keeping his voice soft.

"Huh... let's find out, shall we?" Skyler asked pulling off to the shoulder and killing the engine.

Once they stopped it was apparent that the two were indeed arguing about something. KITT tried again to pin-point exactly what they were saying and got little snatches but not the whole conversation. Both human and machine waited for one or both men to finally come out of the office and explain what was going on. Several minutes later they got what they were looking for. Torres and Graiman came out of the office, one looking considerably more upset than the other. They both walked over to the control desk, Torres was the first to speak.

"Sorasaki, do you have any combat training?" he asked voice stiff.

"Yeah. I'm a black belt in most forms of martial arts and have skill with archery. Why? What's up?" Skyler replied sitting back in the driver's seat.

"Well, you see, when you arrived we were prepping KITT and Mike for a mission and it seems that you unintentionally headed in the direction of the target." Dr. Graiman began looking closely at the woman.

"That has to do with the raised voices and Torres' obvious displeasure how?"

"We need you to complete the mission. There's no time for you to come back and switch out with Mike. It's the only way." the scientist said folding his arms across his chest.

"What?!" Skyler and Mike shouted at the same time.

"Are you seriously going to let some untrained, unchecked, civilian try to take these guys out?!" Mike shouted giving the older man an incredulous look.

"Yes." was all he said.

The brunette looked at Torres and the agent said the same thing. Running a hand through his hair Mike turned to Sarah. The blue eyed scientist was holding her tablet to her chest, a determined look on her face. Giving her a raised eyebrow the ex-soldier stepped up beside her. Taking a deep breath the woman held out the device. Mike scanned through everything presented to him with wide eyes. Looking back up he stared at Skyler for a moment before going back to the tablet again. This repeated for several seconds before he handed the device back to Sarah.

"Umm... Skyler? Can I ask you a question or two?" he asked stepping into the comm-link frame.

"I think you just did but by all means continue." she said with a smirk.

"Does the name "Shadow Angel" mean anything to you at all?" Mike asked cautiously.

She just sat there for a moment, staring at him, before she burst out laughing, "Oh my God! I totally forgot you have access to records like that!"

"So it does mean something to you?" the twenty three year old asked again.

"Yes, it sure as hell does. It's my street racing name. I am the Shadow Angel." Skyler said smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I take back every doubt I've had about you today." Mike said after a moment or two.

"What? Why?" Torres asked looking stunned while Skyler laughed her ass of on the other end.

"Dude, the Shadow Angel is a legend among the army ranks. It's said that she can take out the toughest drill Sargent in less than a minute and that she can take down a man who is three times her size and twice as strong as she is," Mike began speaking emphatically to the agent, "She's also evaded being forced to join the military so many times the government has just decided to classify her as a one man army. She can do just about what ever she wants, especially when it comes to the military."

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at the young woman. She had finally calmed down and was simply watching them, mirth still shinning in her eyes. Torres sighed and rubbed his forehead before digging up the mission file. Flipping it open he looked up at Skyler. The young woman was so unassuming that he was tempted to just tell her to come back and switch with Mike but... After hearing the ex-soldier's statement the FBI agent found that he was reconsidering. Sighing again he looked up at Skyler once again.

"Are you willing to take on this mission?" he asked shaking the file slightly for emphasis.

"Bring it on, Agent Torres, bring it on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright, I am on a roll with this! Sorry about all the cliff hangers but it just makes sense for this story. Sorry if it irks anyone but I like it that way so that's the way its going to stay. **

**Responses to reviews:**

XxMichelleMikaelsonxX: **Thanks again. :D Just so you know you are making me really, really happy right now! Here, have a cookie! *holds out a cookie***

* * *

Torres just nodded and started reading the mission dossier. Skyler listened as the agent detailed what the situation was and what she would be doing about it. When he was finished the white and black haired woman just sat there for a few seconds, digesting. Taking a deep breath she asked what kind of weaponry she had access to. KITT immediately presented her with a gleaming silver hand gun via the glove box compartment. Giving the weapon a dubious look Skyler's hand hovered over the handle.

"Is there something wrong, Skyler?" KITT asked this time being mindful of possibly startling the woman.

"KITT, I don't know how to use a gun. Sure, I have some skill as a marksman, but it's with a bow and arrows. I'm totally clueless on the workings of a gun..." Skyler began her voice trailing off a bit at the end.

"I see," KITT said pausing for a few seconds before addressing Dr. Graiman, "Is there anything that can be done about this, Dr. Graiman?"

"Yes, there is. I didn't know if it would be useful in anyway but I included a compound bow and twenty four arrows in a compartment under the back seat. Will that work for you Skyler?" Charles said addressing both human and machine.

"I prefer a re-curve but the compound will do for now." Skyler said shrugging out of her leather trench coat, "KITT, can you pull up the back seat please?"

The A.I. complied and the woman twisted fully around in her seat, clambering over the center console as she pulled herself into the back seat. As she settled herself down she heard a smack coming from the chat line and looked up. Billy was rubbing the back of his head and staring at Zoe while Mike was trying really hard not to laugh, his face red as a tomato. Rolling her eyes Skyler picked up the compound bow and pulled it drew it. Cursing softly at the ease with which she was able to pull it she sat in the floor boards, pulling the weapon with her.

"Skyler, what's up?" Sarah asked genuinely curious as to why the woman suddenly cursed.

"The draw strength is so low I wouldn't even get one arrow to fly for two feet! I need to tighten it or I could have some serious problems. KITT, can you start heading to the target point please? I need time to fix this but we don't have time." Skyler replied curtly as she started pulling on the knobs and dials that adjusted the draw strength.

"Of course, Skyler. Should I change into attack mode?" KITT asked as he started the engine and pulled back onto the interstate.

"Attack Mode?" the red eyed woman echoed, popping her head up between the front seats.

"It enables him to have full access to all of his weaponry and to move faster. The only problem is that you loose the backseat. Would you be fine with that?" Sarah said typing something into the computer.

Skyler sat there for a second before she grabbed the quiver and the bow. Gently depositing them into the passenger seat she climbed back into the driver's seat and nodded. Sarah nodded back and told KITT that the transformation was approved. For several seconds nothing happened but then the AI spoke up.

"Initiating transformation." was all the warning that Skyler had before KITT transformed, "Transformation complete."

"Whoa..." Skyler mumbled looking at the new interior of the car.

It was still the same car but it looked totally different. Shaking her head the young woman went back to adjusting the bow. Putting her back against the driver's side door she stretched her legs across the passenger seat with the bow between her legs. After a few seconds of adjusting it she shifted into a more upright position and pulled the bow string back again. This time she actually seemed to strain a bit to pull it back. Smiling she set it in the passenger seat before swinging her legs back around to sit properly in the driver's seat.

"How far are we, KITT?" she asked putting her hands back on the wheel to at least present the appearance that she was driving.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds to target point. It seems that the men we are after have begun to make their move." KITT replied.

Skyler grimaced and tightened her hands on the wheel, "KITT give me manual control. I can get us there in thirty seconds."

"Manual control engaged." the Shelby replied after a second or so of hesitation.

Immediately Skyler took off, shifting easily through the gears as they picked up speed rapidly. The landscape and other cars flew past them as they shot down the road at impossible speeds. Exactly thirty seconds later Skyler hit the brakes and threw the Mustang into a sideways slide. When they finally stopped they were staring right at four or five stunned arms dealers. They got over their shock very quickly, though, and started shooting at KITT. Skyler flinched when the first bullet hit the window across from her. When the sound of shattering glass was missing she looked up and watched, wide eyed, as the bullet holes fixed themselves in seconds.

"Skyler, they will be running out of ammunition in ten seconds. What is your plan?" KITT said choosing to ignore the wide eyed look the woman was giving him.

"Easy; shoot first ask questions later. Take out the bad guys and stop the shipment without damaging it." Skyler replied as she pulled her trench coat back up onto her shoulders.

"I do not see the logic in that but then again I do not often see logic in anything humans do." KITT mumbled causing the red eyed woman to smile and the rest of the team to laugh.

"That's just the way humanity is, KITT. You either just go with or get left behind."

With that Skyler slipped out the door, the bow and quiver in hand. Closing the door softly she listened for the sound of gunfire to stop. As soon as it did she muttered a soft apology to KITT that had the AI totally confused before climbing up onto the roof. KITT started to protest but fell silent when all the arms dealers turned toward them. Skyler knocked an arrow on the string and pulled it back. As she did a breeze kicked up, pulling her coat and seeming to form wings with the long leather. Smirking she addressed the men.

"OK, boys, drop the weapons and back away. Do it and no one gets hurt." she said pulling the bow string all the way back.

"Like hell!" one of the men shouted and pointed his gun at her.

"I warned you..." Skyler muttered as she let the arrow fly.

A pained howl split the air followed by a stream a curses as Skyler quickly drew another arrow. Apparently she would have to correct her aim just  
before firing in order to avoid skewering another man's wrist. One of the other men lunged forward as soon as she had the arrow pulled back. Gritting her teeth she shifted her aim just a bit and this time the arrow knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Despite being unarmed the man continued charging at her and KITT. She felt KITT shift slightly as she threw her bow and the quiver to the ground on the other side of the Mustang. Shrugging out of her coat she flipped easily off the roof to land between the charging man's shoulders.

The force of having a 160 pound woman landing on his back caused the dealer to collapse. As he started going down Skyler pushed off his back and vaulted into the air, landing in a fighting stance in the middle of the remaining men. They all stared at her for a few seconds before the man with the arrow in his wrist ordered them to kill her. KITT and the others had no choice but to watch as the burly men surrounded her.

"Should I intervene?" KITT asked actually sounding concerned.

"No, she got herself into this mess. She should be able to get herself out." Torres replied before turning around and leaving the SSC.

"I say you should only intervene if she asks you to, KITT." Dr. Graiman said deciding that it might make it easier on the AI.

"Very well, Dr. Graiman. I will only offer assistance if she requests it of me." the AI replied settling down to watch.

By now Skyler had dispatched one of the other men and was currently drop kicking another in the head. The man crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Whirling around she lunged at the man who'd been creeping up behind her. The man grabbed her by the shoulders, a dark smirk on his face. Skyler's face morphed into a snarl as she smashed her head into the man's nose, breaking it. Falling back with a howl the brute released her in favor of clutching his broken nose. Leaping forward the while and black haired young woman drover her knee into his stomach. He dropped to the grounds gasping like a fish out of water. Turning to the last guy she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. The snarl dropped from her face as the injured man smiled.

"I got you now, you bitch." he said, smile widening into a grin.

"Oh? I'm a bitch, am I?" Skyler said and incredulous look on her face.

"Of course you are. You're cocky and over confident. You didn't even see this coming, did you?" the man asked shaking the gun slightly for emphasis, "That make you an idiot as well as a bitch."

"Well, if i'm such of an idiot then what are you going to do about this? Hmm?" she said before she seemed to just vanish.

"What the-?!" the arms dealer was cut off by a sharp jab to the center of his back.

Several seconds later his body fell limply to the ground and Skyler was standing over him, "That you stupid assed, mother fucker."

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder the young woman walked back over to KITT. Picking up her trench coat she stepped around the driver's side and grabbed the bow and the quiver. Pulling open the door she dropped easily inside. Looking up at the chat screen she found everyone staring at her with open mouths. Well, everyone except Mike. He was shaking his head at the other's antics.

"Let me guess, Mike, you told them what I could do and they apparently didn't believe you?" she asked settling back into the seat.

"No they did not," Mike said smirking at her, "That was quite impressive, by the way. I was actually a little worried that that idiot was going to kill you there for a second."

Skyler just laughed and shook her head. At the sound Torres and the others unfroze. They all quickly headed back to their assigned tasks while Torres ordered Skyler and KITT to return to the SSC. With a smile the young woman started the engine and started off. After a few seconds she asked KITT to change back to normal so they didn't freak anyone out. The AI complied and within twenty minutes they were back at the SSC. Dr. Graiman and the others were waiting for them, huge smiles on their faces. Stepping out of the car Skyler found herself being hugged half to death by Dr. Graiman and then Zoe and Sarah. Mike patted her on the shoulder when she was finally freed from the hug while Billy just gave her a thumbs up.

"I guess I did something right then?" she said causing the others to laugh.

"You sure did! We all thought you were going to get yourself killed by that guy you shot but WOW! I never saw that coming!" Sarah exclaimed gesturing animatedly with her hands.

"Thanks. I just reacted, nothing special really." Skyler said with a shrug.

"On the contrary, what you did was quite "special", Skyler. I calculated the probability of someone else doing what you did and every simulation ended in a fatality. It is my understanding that you are the only person in the world who could pull of an action like that. That, I believe, makes you special." KITT said speaking for the first time since he spoke to the others about assisting Skyler.

The young woman stared at the Shelby for a few seconds before smiling, oblivious to the look Dr. Graiman was giving her. KITT was the only one who actually seemed to notice the look. Sending out a message in binary code KITT asked what was going through the scientist's mind. Dr. Graiman head a soft ping forms his cell and glanced over at the Shelby. Pulling of the device he read the message and replied.

"What do you think of her, KITT?" Charles asked.

"I quite like her. She has skill and is more than capable of taking care of herself. Were something to happen to Michel I would be happy to accept her as my new driver." KITT replied.

"Well, KITT, you don't have to worry about Skyler being a replacement driver for you. She's going to have another, very important role here."

"What kind of role are you talking about, Dr. Graiman? I thought the purpose of her taking me for a test drive was to assess her ability to be Michel's replacement. Was that not the case?" the AI asked some how managing to sound totally confused without even talking at all.

Dr. Graiman smiled before replying, " That's easy, KITT. I was assessing her ability to handle driving a supercar but not to be a replacement. You remember when you told me you were feeling lonely?"

"I do. It is a hard feeling to forget." KITT replied causing the scientist to smile even wider.

"Well, I've taken what you said to heart and am using the backup neural-up-link to create a second AI with programming similar to yours. Her name is KIRA, the Knight Industries Robotic Automaton."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry if this is a bit late. It's quite a bit longer than the other chapters so I really hope it makes up for it. :D Anyway, here you guys go! I hope you like it.**

**Responses to reviews:**

XxMichelleMikaelsonxX: **Yay! That's a good thing 'cuse I have a feeling you'll be getting a lot more from me if you keep being my only reviewer. :D By the way, here's another one. :D I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the continued support. **

* * *

After that little admission KITT was silent for the rest of Skyler's visit. Everyone was talking about the amazing success of the mission so they didn't really notice KITT sulking in the background. Mike was the only one who ended up noticing that KITT was sulking at all. Eventually he got tired of just watching his partner hang back and keep quiet. Walking over he lightly kicked one of the tires.

"Yes, Michael? Is something wrong?" KITT asked automatically.

"I was going to ask you the same question, KITT. What's up with you?" Mike asked leaning partially against the Shelby's side, "You've been over here sulking ever since you and Skyler came back from the mission. What's up?"

"It is hard to explain, Michael... I do not know how I would even begin to explain it at all..." the Shelby said voice surprisingly soft.

"Try and if you can't talk about it right now I'll listen when ever you are ready to talk OK?" Mike said patting the glossy black hood.

"Thank you, Michael..."

"Anytime, KITT." Mike replied with a smile.

As the man looked back up at the others he noticed the tell tale signs of fatigue beginning to affect Skyler. She was moving slower than she had been and her voice was a bit softer than when he first heard her speak. Smirking he shook his head and walked over to the group. As he cleared his throat the rest of the group focused on him.

"Hey, perhaps we should let our guest get some sleep, hmm? She looks exhausted." he said waving his hand lightly at Skyler.

"Yeah, *yawn* I should be getting home. It's late and I have a race early in the *yawn* morning. First one since my accident." Skyler said with a slightly sleepy smile.

"Can you get yourself home alright?" Zoe asked looking a little concerned.

"Sure. No problem. I've done it before and I can do it again." the red eyed woman said with a smile.

The others looked at her, doubtful, but no one said anything. Still smiling Skyler headed for the doors to the outside. Once she was out she headed for what looked like a silver Porsche Carrera sitting on the tarmac. Dropping easily into the driver's seat the young woman took off. The others looked concerned and Zoe pulled up some satellite feeds, just to make sure she got home alright. Unfortunately she disappeared from all feeds upon entering a heavily forested area. Everyone shared a concerned look but decided to let it go. After going over the mission report everyone went their separate ways for the night.

-Time Skip: 1 week-

Driving down the road Mike and KITT were talking about their current mission. Well, more like arguing about their current mission. Mike wanted tot do a more direct approach to the situation while KITT was firmly advocating a far more subtle approach than simply driving right through the front doors. They had reached the point where they were practically shouting at each other when Zoe and the other people in the SSC intervened.

"Mike! KITT! Cut it out why don't you?! Both of your plans are good we just need to figure out a way to combine them!" Sarah shouted at the bickering pair.

That had both driver and car sitting in silence for a few seconds. Finally Mike opened his mouth to speak when Zoe cried out in surprise. Immediately everyone looked over at her, concerned. Looking up she said that KITT was approaching the forested area where Skyler had disappeared just over a week ago. Mike swore softly and asked if there was another way to get to their target point. The Asian woman shook her head slowly causing Mike to swear again.

"This just got interesting then..." he mumbled tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Michael, what is your plan?" KITT asked slowing down slightly to allow his driver a few extra seconds to talk to the others.

"We're gonna go into the forest and see what happens, KITT. It's the only thing we can do right now." Mike replied glancing up at the chat screen.

"Be careful, Mike." Sarah said only seconds before they lost contact.

Sighing Mike had KITT switch into manual control since they didn't know what was in the forest. After several moments of driving the road started on a downward, curving path. It briefly crossed the brunette's mind that this would be really hard to traverse if one was tired. Suddenly the image of a smashed silver car flashed into his head. Shaking his head hard to clear the image he refocused on the road. It had become a bit steeper while he had been dazing and thankfully KITT had partially taken over to keep them from zooming down the hill and hitting a curve wrong. Suddenly the forest gave way to a downright breathtaking mountain view. Mike couldn't help but stare for a minute before refocusing on the road. Several seconds passed before KITT spoke up.

"Michael, there is a dirt road coming up on our left leading farther up the mountain. Should we investigate it?" the AI asked actually sounding a bit uncertain.

"Is there anything special about it?" Mike asked slowing down as they came closer to the aforementioned road.

"My scanners have detected the faded tracks of custom tires that have been registered to a silver Porsche Carrera with the licence plate number

"Angel1". Does that count as special?" KITT replied pulling up the requested information.

"A silver Porsche Carrera, hmm?" Mike sat there for a few seconds before realization hit him, "Wait! Skyler drove off in a silver Porsche! KITT! Did any of the security cameras get a look at her licence plate?"

"Searching... There is one image of her vehicle. Accessing now." KITT said as he pulled up the image.

Mike watched as the image materialized on the holo-screen. As soon as it was up he zoomed in on the licence plate and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The little white tag read "Angel1". Smirking he turned up the little dirt road. When KITT asked what he was doing Mike simply said that they were going to check on something. After that the ride was silent. About five minutes later they came into a clearing where there was a massive warehouse-type building smack dab in the middle. It was bordered on one side by trees and the other by the cliffs.

"Quite the hide away, huh, KITT?" Mike whistled softly.

"Indeed." KITT replied.

Driving up to one of the warehouse doors Mike stopped and stepped out. KITT protested the idea but Mike ignored him. Looking around the man approached the large door. At first nothing stood out to him but as he stepped over to the right side of the door he saw what looked like a hand scanner or a call box. As he stood in front of it the thing started glowing and an automated voice sounded.

"State your name and purpose." it said.

"Umm... Michael Knight and I'm here to see Skyler Sorasaki." Mike said sounding a little uncertain.

"Preceding your request. Please wait." the automated voice said.

Mike turned and to KITT and shrugged slightly. The Shelby just sat there in silence. Several seconds passed before the sound of a door opening caught both Mike and KITT's attention. The large door in front of them was slowly scrolling up as the automated voice from before said that they had permission to enter. Mike stared at the door for a few seconds before walking back over to KITT. Driving slowly through the door Mike couldn't help but stare at what was on the other side. There, lined up in neat rows, were close to a thousand cars. They ranged in age from current cars to classics. All of them were clearly custom and clearly well maintained; there wasn't a speck of dust on any of them.

"Would you look at that, KITT? This girl really knows her cars..." Mike said softly letting KITT take over driving.

"It is an impressive collection." KITT replied rolling slowly down the rows.

"Hey there Mike, KITT! What's up?" a familiar voice shouted from one area of the room.

"Skyler?" Mike asked pulling KITT to a stop and stepping out.

"Yep! Over here!" Skyler called and the guys saw a single hand waving from beside a classic dark blue Chevy Impala.

Mike walked over to the Impala with KITT following behind him. Stopping beside the blue vehicle the brunette leaned over to the side, looking for the white and black haired woman. Suddenly she popped up behind him, startling the ex-soldier. After landing on his ass Mike turned to glare at the laughing woman. Skyler was leaning against KITT's side practically busting a gut. Standing and brushing himself off Mike couldn't help but growl at the woman.

"I'm -hahahaha- sorry! Hahahaha! I just couldn't -hehehehehe- resist! It was too -hahahaha- perfect!" she laughed one arm wrapping around her stomach.

"Yeah, hilarious...," Mike grumbled before straightening up, "Hey, let's get serious for a few minutes, OK?"

"Sure, sure," Skyler said whipping tears from her eyes.

Mike nodded slowly as he walked over to her. She just stood there, leaning calmly against the Shelby's side with a small smile on her face. Smirking he leaned against the hood of the car next to her. This one was an emerald green 2007 Audi r8 that had silver stripes running down the sides. They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Mike sighed softly. Shifting slightly he looked at the red eyed woman. Her white and black hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail at the back over her head and she was wearing clothing similar to what he'd seen her in last time. She still had on the trench coat and the giant combat boots but her shirt was a dark blue strapless with an uneven hem that showed off her stomach and a pair of grey denim shorts that just barely covered the tops of her thigh high boots.

"What are you here for, Mike?" Skyler asked, her voice dragging him back.

"Oh! I'm actually on a mission right now but ended up loosing contact with the SSC when we entered the forest. I decided that we'd explore for a bit before continuing with the mission." Mike said placing his hands against the hood of the Audi as he talked, "When KITT picked up the tire tracks from your Porsche we decided to investigate."

"I see. Well, now that your here I might as well give you boys a tour, right?" she said pushing away from KITT.

"We still have a mission to accomplish, Michael. A tour might be better for a later date." KITT said when Mike moved to follow the woman.

"KITT, I think we can take a bit of a break, right? It's not like those guys can make there move so soon." Mike said with a dismissive wave.

KITT didn't say anything but internally he was questioning the logic of humanity. Despite this he followed both humans as they walked down the rows of cars. Mike was clearly impressed by Skyler's knowledge and when he said something she just laughed. As they continued on it became apparent that some of the cars were fully customized while others were not. When asked, this time by KITT, Skyler said that she won them from other street racers. She was just getting to where she did all of her maintenance and repairs when an alarm went off.

"What's that?!" Mike shouted over the loud ringing.

"Someone's gotten past the security check point at the front door!" Skyler shouted back, "Were you guys followed?"

"I detected no pursuing vehicles as we were approaching the forest but after breaching the tree line I was unable to access satellite feeds that would allow me to discern that kind of thing." KITT said, his mostly emotionless voice cutting through the alarm with ease.

"Shit! I need to key you guys into the jammer's frequency! Shit! Come on!" Skyler cursed as she took off down one of the rows.

Mike didn't say anything as he dropped into KITT and followed the woman. Pulling up in front of her he threw open the passenger side door. The woman paused for a moment before she dropped in. The door closed and they were off, shooting down the rows as KITT tried to navigate a way out. When it became apparent to him that the only way out was they way he came in the Shelby turned and headed that way. Suddenly Skyler called for him to stop. KITT was half inclined to ignore her but when Mike also told him to stop the AI reluctantly put on the brakes.

"What's up Skyler?" Mike asked.

"There's another way out but if we're going to take it you and I need to switch." she said looking over at Mike.

"Can't KITT navigate it?"

"No. It's impossible. A human element is required to make the turn." Skyler said with a shake of her head.

"OK... Wait, turn? What kind of turn?" Mike said sounding a bit worried.

"You'll see." she said before getting out, "Now, get out and KITT you need to be in manual mode. It won't work otherwise."

Mike looked skeptically at her but got out and changed places with her. As soon as he was strapped in Skyler took off. She headed back to the back end of the warehouse, where Mike assumed it met the cliff face. He glanced over at her but she was totally focused on the road. Then, at the far end of the row, there was another scrolling garage door. Skyler pulled out a remote that had only one button on it. Several seconds passed as the door scrolled up revealing a narrow road. It was barely big enough for one car and Mike wondered just how this was going to work. When he said something about it to Skyler she just smiled at him. At that the orb in the middle of KITT's dashboard changed color and became slightly darker.

"Chill out, Mike. I totally know what I'm doing." she said still smiling.

"Are you sure?!" Mike shouted as he watched the speedometer approach 100 mph and the car itself approach a 90 degree turn.

"Absolutely! Now, hold on!" Skyler shouted back as she threw KITT into neutral.

Mike and KITT screamed at the exact same time as Skyler pulled the parking break at the same time she cut the wheel. The loss of forward momentum caused them to swing sideways and start sliding. They slid for about five feet, getting dangerously close to the guard rail (the only thing keeping them from a two-hundred foot drop), before Skyler disengaged the parking break and threw KITT back in gear. Letting out a whoop Skyler took off down the other side of the road. Mike stared at her with wide eyes from where he was pressed against the seat. Glancing over at the orb on the dash the brunette was surprised to see that it had changed to a sickly green color.

"KITT, are you alright?" he asked trying in vain to hide the slight tremble in his voice.

"I feel as though I am, what's the human phrase? Ah, yes. I feel like I'm going to be sick..." the AI's voice trailed off at the end.

"Sorry, KITT. It was the only way to get out easily." Skyler apologized patting the dash board slightly.

"You are forgiven, Skyler." KITT said after a minute.  
Smiling Skyler turned to Mike, "I'm going to take you to the edge of the forest and then I'll leave you guys be, OK?"

"Sounds good to me," Mike started before looking at her, "Wait, now that this is over why not head back now to deal with whoever was following us?"

"Ah, well, this gives me a better excuse to keep driving. Besides, do you know the best way out of the forest without the others helping you?" Skyler asked glancing over at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"No and why do you want to keep driving? You have a ton of cars back at your place to drive."

"True but I don't have a Shelby Mustang. It's one of my dream cars along with the Mini Cooper, the Chevy Camaro, and the Dodge Challenger. The Challenger is my favorite, though, followed by the Shelby." Skyler said with a shrug as she relaxed in her seat.

"Alighty then..." Mike said trailing of as he thought back to an odd conversation he'd had with Dr. Graiman just before he left on the mission.

-Flashback-

Mike had been just about to walk into the SSC when Dr. Graiman called out to him. Turning the ex-solider saw the white haired scientist running up to him. Giving the older man a raised eyebrow Mike shifted to lean against the nearest wall. Taking a few deep breaths Charles finally managed to stand straight.

"Mike, I wanted to ask you a favor. If you don't mind, that is." he said when he finally regained control of his erratic breathing.

"Sure. What can I do for you, Doc?" Mike asked giving the man a smirk.

"I was wondering, should you come across Skyler again, if you would find out what her favorite car is." Dr. Graiman said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Could I ask why though? I'm a little confused." the brunette asked pushing away for the wall

"I just was wondering." Charles said with a smile as he walked away.

-End Flashback-

Mike had a vague feeling he knew why the man wanted to know what Skyler's favorite car was but he didn't say anything about it. Glancing over at the woman he admitted to himself that it would be nice to have some help out in the field every now and again. She had more than proved her worth when she took down those arms dealers a week ago. sitting back in his seat the ex-soldier sighed softly. Things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, I hope everyone had a happy Easter (or whatever holiday you did or did not celebrate)! I had a whirlwind day but I was fine with that. :D I think the world has just imploded; I have a second reviewer! I am so happy. I don't thing you know just how happy this makes me but let me tell you I am down-right ecstatic! Thank you very much,** loremich15**! Anyway. I hope you really like this chapter. **

XxMichelleMikaelsonxX: **Thank you. :D That is a really sad thing. Some people had some really good fics that I would love to see continued :). Me too. Thank you for the cookie *takes cookie* I hope to keep impressing you. I love virtual cookies. :D **

loremich15: **OMG! I love you right now! You have no idea what having a second reviewer means to me! Not that I'm not appreciative of **Michelle** (I can call you that right?) but you totally made my day! I hope you like this chapter. Also I just realized who you were. I've actually been reading your story "New Start". It's a fantastic story, though I am sad about what happened... Oh, well. :D Its good and thanks again for the lovely review. :D **

* * *

When they arrived in town Skyler pulled into the motel parking lot on the edge of town before getting out. Mike followed her and stepped out of the car. Walking around to the driver's side the brunette held out a hand to the young woman. Smiling Skyler took the offered hand and shook it. Giving her a smirk the brunette let go as she stepped to the side. With a small salute the ex-soldier dropped into the driver's seat. Skyler saluted back as he drove off before pulling out her cell phone. Dialing a single number she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Morticai, can I get you to come get me please?" she asked.

"Sure, Sky. Where are you?" the person on the other end, Morticai, said calmly.

"The little motel outside of Graypoint. "Santa Marina" is the name." Skyler replied leaning against a light post.

"OK, but can I ask why you're there and not at home?" Morticai asked sounding a little worried.

"Oh, I was just helping a friend out of a bit of a jam. I took him into town in his car and then told him I'd find my own ride back to my place."

"Let me guess; you took the Turn, didn't you?" Moritcai asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yep. I sure did." Skyler laughed, "So, are you coming to get me or not?"

"I'm on my way, Sky." the other said with a laugh, "Oh, Jamie's coming too."

"Cool. It's been too long since I saw him last. I'll see you guys soon then."

"See ya, Sky." Morticai said as he hung up.

Skyler just smiled as she too hung up and slipped her iPhone into her pocket. Leaning back farther against the post she looked off in the direction that Mike and KITT had gone and sighed. In all honesty she had wanted to just keep driving, only stopping when they were done with the mission. Closing her red eyes the young woman sighed again. It seemed that no sooner had she closed her eyes Morticai and Jamie were there to get her. She smiled when she saw the grey Chevy Silverado pull into the parking lot, two men sitting in the front seat. Walking over she swung herself up into the backseat with a quiet thank you to the guys. Both smiled at her and left as soon as she was seated and strapped in.

-Meanwhile-

Mike and KITT were rapidly approaching the target point with Torres shouting some last minute instructions in their ears. Mike rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. When they arrived the building was silent. No one moved, not even KITT. Cursing softly Mike took the gun KITT offered him and the earwig as he slipped out of the Mustang. Walking slowly up to the door he did a quick check of the communication connection before entering the building. As with outside nothing moved as the ex-soldier padded slowly through the rooms. Finally stepping into an empty room Mike dropped his cautious stance.

"KITT, what the hell is going on? There's nothing here," he said arms dropping heavily to his side, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"This is the correct location. Michael. My scanners have not picked up any-!" the AI's voice cut off suddenly and Mike swore.

"KITT! KITT! What's wrong?! KITT!" he hissed feeling very agitated at the abrupt disconnect.

"Apologies, Michael. It seems that my scanners were still malfunctioning from the forest. There are about thirty armed gunman in the upper galleries of the room you are currently  
occupying." KITT said actually having the sense to sound a bit ashamed.

"Shit!" the ex-soldier hissed as he looked up.

Sure enough thirty men had the entire area surrounded, guns pointed at the lone mans in the middle of the room. Holding up his hands he let the gun twirl on his trigger finger. Three of the men descended the nearest stair case, one of them darting across the room to take the gun from his hands. The other two stepped forward and pinned his arms behind his back with a few sharp yanks that had the ex-soldier hissing in pain. Needless to say the hiss transferred through the earwig to KITT and rankled the AI's circuits. the Shelby paused for a moment, considering his own reaction. Had he been human he would have given his head a shake and went right along with what he was doing. In this case it happened to be that the was planning a way to get Mike out of the building without hurting him. It was a complicated thing; Mike was in the center of the building and the corridors were not meant to accommodate a car.

Sighing KITT opened a chat line to the SSC, "Sarah? Are you there?"

"Yes, KITT? What's up? Mike isn't hurt is he?" she asked appearing on the screen.

"No, he is not but he was captured. I need to devise a plan to rescue him with out hurting him. Perhaps you could assist me?" KITT asked rolling around to where the entrance doors  
were a bit wider.

"Hold on, KITT, I'm going to get Billy and Zoe. I have a feeling that they can help. Don't do anything yet!" Sarah said as she disappeared from view.

KITT only had to wait a few seconds before Zoe, Billy, and Sarah came running back into the picture. All three of them looked a little out of breath but KITT knew better than to say anything about it. He just let them catch their breath before asking their opinion. At first the group was silent but then Billy started coming up with the most ludicrous of ideas. All of them were shot down as soon as he said them and eventually Zoe just duck-taped his mouth shut. The brunette computer nerd glared at the Asian woman fora second before he rolled his eyes and looked away. Then, after maybe ten minutes of the the "sensible" people in the room talking, they finally came up with a plan. KITT only hoped that Mike was still able to talk to him.

-With Mike-

At present Mike found himself once again tied to a chair and covered in bruises. He knew for a fact that all thirty men were in the room with him but he did his best to ignore them. That actually turned out to be fairly easy considering that they all thought that he was unconscious. Oh well, their loss, his gain. In all honesty he was hoping that they would keep thinking that for a while. It would give him time to plan an escape. He knew that KITT was probably working on his own plan but Mike wanted to have one just in case KITT's failed. Twisting his wrists the ex-soldier tried, and succeeded, to loosen the wire tie around his wrists. As he did he heard a slight crackle in his ear from the earwig.

"Michael? Can you hear me?" KITT's voice in his ear caused the brunette to relax and slump a little lower in his seat.

Mike didn't dare answer the AI verbally because of the men still in the room with him. Unfortunately that left his ways of responding down to getting the men to say something to him. He hoped that KITT would know what he was doing and keep talking to him. Chancing a glance up at the men he shifted slightly, almost like he was coming back to consciousness. At his shift one of the men, the leader, spoke up.

"It's about time you woke up, Knight." he said voice pitched loud enough that Mike was certain KITT was able to pick it up from the earwig.

"Michael, I have a plan to get you out but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" KITT asked sounding concerned.

Mike could have cried if he wasn't worried about the other people in the room. KITT had figured out his plan with the communication problem. As he shifted to sit more upright one of the men responded in an affirmative tone to something the leader of the group asked. Mike suppressed a smile when KITT continued talking, outlining his plan to his driver. Amazingly the ex-soldier managed not to say anything when KITT told him about it. As soon as the AI was finished Mike smirked. Time to get this party started.

"Well, Knight? Have anything to say to us now?" the leader asked grabbing the brunette's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Just this; you messed with the wrong guy, asshole!" Mike hissed at the man.

"You asked for it." the leader growled back as he let go of Mike's chin.

Right as the man pulled his arm back to punch the brunette in the face they all heard a loud explosion. Whipping around the leader ordered ten of his men to investigate. At first nothing happened. Then they heard the sound of gun fire and another explosion. Several moments passed before everything fell silent again. With a growl the leader picked up his radio and clawed to the men he sent out. Several seconds passed which no response and the leader cursed. Turning back to his men he ordered five more men to investigate. Again the sound of gunfire and explosions was heard. The only difference this time was that a single scream was heard as the other sounds died away.

By now every one was tense, waiting for what ever had dispatched the armed mercenaries. Mike was the only one who didn't actually seem worried at all. Needless to say it pissed off the leader of the mercenaries who turned and punched him in the face. Blood dripped from Mike's nose, and Mike laughed in the leader's face. This did not help things, in fact it only made it worse. The leader growled and drew back his fist to punch Mike again but the revving of an engine and the squealing of tires stopped him. Turning slowly the man faced the doors. Before he could bark out an order the doors imploded. Shouts filled the room as several of the remaining mercenaries were hit by the debris. Mike flinched away from the few pieces of rubble that came flying his way but none of them actually hit him. Coughing slightly he squinted through the settling dust to see KITT sitting where the doors were in Attack Mode, windows completely blacked out. Smiling softly he stood from the chair, pulling his wrists up and rubbing at them.

"Well, looks like I won't have to say anything to you people at all." he said looking down at the dazed mercenary.

"Says who?" the man growled when he regained both his footing and his bearings.

"Me and my car, asshole." Mike said as he punched to man in the nose.

The man fell to the ground unconscious as the remaining men stared at him for a few seconds. Then, without warning, two men lunged at the ex-soldier. Brown eyes narrowed as he dodged out of the way to the men. Thankfully they had forgotten the fact that they had handguns strapped to their hips and Mike was able to take both weapons from them as they flew past him. Both flew past him only to meet the barrels of their own guns when they turned back to him. Mike smirked and dropped the guns a bit before pulling the triggers. Both men howled as the bullets tore through their shoulders. At a quick warning from KITT Mike swung around and pistol whipped another one of the mercenaries. The ex-soldier evaluated the remaining the 6 men who were grouping together in a semi-circle.

Mike tilted his head and said, "It's almost unfair."

"How so?" one of the men growled as he reached for his own hand gun.

"Well, I have a car, two guns, and charm. You have only a gun." Mike said with a shrug.

"True but I have five other people and you are alone." the mercenary sneered.

"OK, but can your car do this?" the ex-soldier asked as he pointed at KITT with the two hand guns.

Taking the hint KITT pulled out one of his hood-mounted Gatling guns. All six men's eyes widened and all of them gulped nervously. Smirking Mike shot two of the men in the shoulders before whirling around the pistol whip another one of the mercenaries. After that the other three men lunged at the ex-soldier. Mike dodged to the left as one of the men swung a strong right hook at him. Popping back up he easily kicked the back of the man's knee, sending him toppling to the ground with a cry of pain. The other two came at him at the same time while he was trying to regain his footing. Cursing the ex-soldier dropped to the ground with a shout at KITT. Despite the shout being unintelligible the AI was able to discern what his driver wanted.

Without stowing the gun KITT released a smoke screen, easily hiding the ex-soldier from view. The mercenaries cursed as they floundered around in the smoke while Mike silently crawled over to where KITT was. Thankfully the door opened as soon as the man was close enough and Mike slid in, the door closing silently behind him. What little bit of smoke that had followed him in was quickly vented out as the brunette took a moment to re-gather himself.

"KITT, can you highlight these guys for me? I would prefer to end this now rather than dragging it out longer than it needs to be," Mike said popping the magazines out of both guns and checking them before reloading them.

"Certainly, Michael," KITT said as he changed over into infrared to make the mercenaries easier to see, "Will that work?"

"Beautiful, KITT, thanks. How long can you keep up the smoke screen?" Mike asked as he watched the men wander around aimlessly.

"I can maintain the current dispersal rate for approximately twenty minutes. Will that be sufficient?"

"Perfect. I only need fifteen," Mike replied sliding out of the car as one of the men got too close.

With frighteningly practiced ease the ex-soldier pistol whipped the approaching man, dropping him like a stone. At the slightly louder than normal thud the other mercenaries started shouting at each other. Cursing silently Mike slid back into the drivers seat and watched the men as they floundered around. Periodically he slipped out into the fog to deal with the ones who got too close to KITT not to notice him but other than that he just sat back and watched. At some point one of the men actually shot one of their own teem mates which caused the others to start shooting as well. In the end they actually ended up taking out each other, leaving Mike to sit inside KITT laughing his ass off as they did. When it was all said and done Mike slid out of the car.

"Michael, was it necessary for you to beat my dash board the way you did?" KITT asked sounding thoroughly indignant.

"Sorry, KITT. I couldn't help it. It was too funny," Mike said with a smile.

"I am glad that you found it as amusing as you did because I for one did not appreciate it. It was most uncomfortable," KITT said with a slight huff in his voice.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Just call it in will you." Mike said throwing his hands up in the air before going to check on the mercenaries.

KITT didn't say anything but did as his driver asked and contacted the SSC. This time Dr. Graiman and Torres were there so they had to deliver a full report to the men. Once that was taken care of they were ordered to come back. Right before the connection was cut Dr. Graiman said that he wanted to see Mike alone for a few moments when he arrived. The ex-soldier nodded, already knowing what the white haired scientist wanted to talk about. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long for the FBI team to come and pick up the mercenaries and as soon as they were all in cuffs Mike and KITT were headed back to the SSC. When they arrived the brunette had barely said anything to Sara or the other before Dr. Graiman pulled him away.

"Mike, I hate to pester you about this but did you get what I asked for?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

"I sure did," Mike said with a nod and a smile, "She really likes the Dodge Challenger. It's her favorite but she also really likes the Mustang, Chevy Camaro, and the Mini Cooper."

"Alright. Thank you, Mike, I knew I could count on you." Dr. Graiman said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Dr. Graiman," the brunette said as he turned away pausing for a few seconds to say over his shoulder, "I think I know why you asked me to find that but I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Mike. I appreciate that." Dr. Graiman said voice warm as the man smiled at him.

Mike smiled as he walked away. In all honesty he hopped he was right and that the scientist was doing what he thought he was doing. If not, well, things would probably go fairly well down hill form here. Then again, maybe it wouldn't. Only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OK, this is it! KIRA's debut! I really hope you all like her and a huge thank you to my three lovely reviewers! I love you all so much and I am sorry that this chapter is really far behind. I hope the fact that it is really long will make up for that. Anyway please Read and Review!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

loremich15: **I did indeed. Well, I'm still reading it actually. It's very good and very well written. :D Thank you very much and you'll see soon enough because here comes KIRA's debut! I hope you enjoy!**

XxMichelleMikaelsonxX:** Cool. Thanks. I was asking because it's a bit of a mouth (hand?) full typing out "**XxMichelleMikaelsonxX**" every time. :D Anway thank you very much. :D **

Ladymarmalade67: **OMG! New reviewer!*has a spazz attack but calms quickly* Sorry about that. I really am. It's just not that often that I get a new reviewer. You can probably tell that I was extatic about the review from **loremich15 **so you should have expected this. :D Anyway, thank you very much. :D I do have to say though it is sad about the Knight Rider fandom and the fact that no one really seems to want to keep their stories going. I've read some good ones out there but no one updates them and it makes me sad... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

Several months passed, in which Mike and Skyler just "happened" to run into each other on missions, and Dr. Graiman once again secluded himself into his personal lab once more. It is only recently that the man has finally emerged from the room. The others had begun to get worried about him but the triumphant look on his face was enough for the other to just let it go. At that very moment, though, both Sarah and her father were holed up in the lab. He'd called her in to come look at something. That had been two hours ago.

"Are they OK in there?" Billy asked Zoe as he and the Asian woman passed the doors to the Graiman's lab.

"We haven't heard any screaming so everything should be alright," Zoe replied with a shrug.

"That's true but the silence is what worries me. I would actually be alright if there was a bit of screaming," Billy said looking worriedly at the door.

Zoe shrugged again but didn't say anything as they walked into the SSC. Mike looked up at them with a raised eyebrow but both shook their heads. Sighing the brunette turned to look at Torres. The FBI agent held out a folder with a new mission inside. Easily the man thumbed through the file before giving Torres a raised eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, Knight. You know she's good. We've been planning on hiring her for some time now. It only seems fair that, after all the accidental  
team-ups, that you should officially be paired together." Torres said folding his arms across his chest.

"That's true but are you sure you actually want Skyler to help me out? What if she can't? Then what are you going to do?" Mike said tossing the folder into the  
passenger seat of the Mustang at his side.

"We'll deal with it if it comes to that," Torres said as he turned back to the monitors, "Until then just go out there and get the job done."

"Yes, sir," Mike mumbled as he slid into the drivers seat.

Thankfully KITT didn't feel the need to comment on the way Torres just snapped at Mike. He just started the engine and let Mike take them out. Once they were out of the SSC the brunette had KITT call Skyler. The first time the call rang and got her voicemail. Mike sighed at the resulting message and hung up. Several moments later he tried again, this time actually getting the white and black haired woman.

"Hello?!" she practically shouted as loud music crackled over the phone.

"Skyler? It's Mike." Mike said trying really hard not to shout back.

He heard Skyler curse softly before a loud crash followed by more cursing before the music was turned down and Skyler spoke again, "Hi Mike. Sorry about that. I was working on something."

"Would that something happen to be one of you cars?" the ex-soldier asked with a smile.

"Yep. I had a race yesterday. Not only did I burn out my favorite souped-up '67 Chevy Impala but I also managed to damage the frame work!" the woman said sounding exasperated, "How is that even possible?!"

"If I may interject," KITT began, only continuing when Skyler gave her consent, "There is a possibility that something within the vehicle might have been too heavy. Reinforcing the internal structure should fix that."

Skyler was silent for a few seconds before she laughed and thanked the AI. They talked casually for a few minutes after that. Skyler laughed at some of Mike's stories about what often happened in the SSC between Zoe and Billy while Mike listened attentively to her racing stories. Needless to say Mike actually had to have KITT remind him of why he was calling the woman.

"Hey, Skyler, do you think you could help me out with something?" Mike asked sounding a little uncertain.

"Sure. What do you need?" she asked.

"Would you like to officially join me on a mission?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Mike was actually worried that they had lost the connection or that Skyler had hung up on him. Finally though she answered him. She sounded totally surprised about it but was more than willing to help out. Mike actually felt relieved at her response. With a smirk he had KITT send out coordinates of where he was going to meet the white and black haired young woman. She readily agreed and they both hung up.

When Mike arrived at the meeting place Skyler was already there, leaning calmly against a sky blue Toyota Eclipse with a small duffle bag at her side . Chuckling softly to himself Mike pulled up beside her and stepped out. The young woman gave him a bright smile as she pushed away from the car. Her leather trench coat was draped across her shoulders revealing that she was wearing a pair of dark blue low-riding denim shorts, a black high rising tank-top, her thigh high combat boots and her long fish-net fingerless gloves. Easily she slipped the Eclipse's keys into one of her coat pockets as she approached the passenger door of the Mustang.

"You ready to go?" Mike asked leaning on KITT's roof a bit.

"I was born ready, Knight. Let's do this!" Skyler replied her smile widening as she opened the door.

"Alright," the brunette said sliding back into the drivers seat as Skyler dropped into the passenger seat after throwing the duffle in the backseat. "Let's get this  
show on the road! KITT?"

"Yes, Michael?" KITT asked.

"You know what to do." was all the man said a smile on his face.

Without another word the AI simply activated the music playlist Skyler had created one of the last times they had been on a mission together. Both whooped and rolled the windows down as Mike took off. The only sounds for a while was the rushing of the wind through the open windows and the music before KITT turned the music down to a reasonable volume. Needless to say both Mike and Skyler protested but when the AI said something about the mission briefing Skyler perked up. After slapping Mike in the shoulder for laughing at her the white and black haired young woman gave KITT her full attention as he explained what they would be doing.

"For this mission, Skyler, we will be attempting to infiltrate the base of a renegade military group. They have been amassing their supply of weapons and troops and the FBI believes that they will be trying to launch some kind of attack against the government. Our job in this mission is to take out their leaders and their weapons supply. Skyler, you have been given the task of taking out the leaders while Michael and I deal with the weaponry. Are you alright with that?" the AI asked.

"Sure. I can totally handle that, KITT," Skyler replied with a smile and a light pat to the dashboard.

"Very well. Michael, are you alright with this?" KITT asked having noticed the slightly upset look on the brunette's face.

"Yeah, I'm good with this..." Mike mumbled as his hands tightened slightly on the wheel.

"You worried about me?" Skyler asked in a slightly mocking tone after a few seconds.

"A bit, yes. I know you can take care of yourself but I can't help it. It's what I do." the ex-soldier said with a sigh.

"I thought you caught criminals for the government when they couldn't be involved?" the white and black haired woman asked innocently, red eyes wide.

Mike sat there for a minute, just looking at her, before he started laughing. Skyler tried to keep up the innocent face for a little longer but finally gave up and started laughing as well. KITT, thankfully, had the presence of mind to stay out of it and keep them on task. After a few moments the laughter died down and Mike lightly punched Skyler in the shoulder. The young woman just grinned cheekily at him before asking KITT to turn the music up again. With a long suffering sigh the AI did as requested and left the pair alone until they got close to their destination.

"Michael, Skyler, we are approaching the compound," KITT said his voice cutting easily through the music.

Mike sobered up (he'd been laughing at a joke Skyler had told him) before replying, "OK, KITT. Thanks. Skyler you ready?"

"I was born ready. What's the plan, Knight?" Skyler asked turning in her seat to give Mike her full attention.

"OK, first we need to get into the gates. KITT, I'll leave that up to you," Mike said turning to look at the globe on the dashboard.

"Very well," KITT replied and soon both humans were watching different scenarios play across the windshield display.

"Cool," Mike said turning to Skyler, "I need you to take out the leader as quickly as possible. We can't have them giving the orders to move out while I'm  
working on getting rid of the weaponry."

"No problem. KITT," Skyler turned to the AI, "Could you spare a minute to tell me who I'm looking for?"

"Certainly, Skyler. Your targets are as follows; Captain Jason Reed, Lieutenant Andre Williams, Lieutenant Lilly Grayson, and Lieutenant Mia Loreno. Here are there pictures," KITT said pulling up the pictures.

"Thanks, KITT," Skyler said, pulling the four photos over in front of her.

"You are very welcome, Skyler," KITT said before starting to go over the other plans with Mike.

They left Skyler alone until they arrived at the gates. At that point Mike had her drop down into the floorboards and pull her coat over her head. The guards at the gate waved them through after questioning Mike about a few things. Once they were through the gates Mike had KITT black out the windows before tapping Skyler's back. She sat up slowly but stayed on the floorboards. They talked for a few moments before Mike pulled into a parking space. Pulling out two earwigs he handed one to Skyler before she ducked back under her coat. Mike stepped out and was greeted by James Reed, the commander of this operation.

"You must be the new recruit, right? I don't think I caught your name." Reed said holding out his hand.

"Jake Mason, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Reed," Mike said with a fake smile as he shook the captain's hand.

"Well, Mr. Mason, let's get you settled in alright?" Reed said before turning to one of the women at his side, "Lieutenant Loreno, take Mr. Mason to his tent."

"Yes sir." the black haired woman said with a smart salute.

Mike followed the woman, who he now knew to be Mia Loreno, over to the line of tents set up at the back of the compound. He briefly glanced over at KITT but quickly looked back at Loreno when she started talking. He listened attentively, silently hoping that Skyler and KITT were doing the same. When they finally arrived at his tent Loreno looked at him closely before telling him that they would be beginning the operation in two days and that they would be having dinner in a couple hours. Mike nodded and returned her salute as she turned to leave. As soon as the tent flow closed Mike sat down on the cot, one hand pressed to his ear.

"Skyler, KITT, can you hear me?" he hissed, not daring to raise his voice any louder.

"We hear you, Mike. What's up?" Skyler asked voice just as soft.

"Did you hear what Loreno said? About the operation?" Mike asked shifting slightly as he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, we sure did. If we want this done right we need to do it either tonight or tomorrow, before the operation." Skyler replied sounding totally calm.

"True. I would say tomorrow, but you should scout around tonight to get a good lay of the land." the ex-soldier suggested.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll do recon tonight and fill you in in the morning. It would probably be to our advantage if we know a bit more about what's going  
on. what do you think, KITT?" Skyler said.

"It is a sound plan. You do need to be extremely careful though, Skyler. All of my scans indicate that all of these people are heavily armed," KITT replied sounding a little worried.

"No problem, KITT. I'm really good at being silent. Trust me on this one; one night falls no one will ever see me, except for you of course," the young woman said a smile evident in her voice.

After that they slowly spiraled off to talk about other things, such as Skyler's racing history. Mike listened to her talk while he looked around the tent, a soft smile on his face. Apparently the woman could talk for hours about street racing because before he knew it Lieutenant Loreno was standing outside his tent waiting to take him over to the mess hall. Once there he sent a soft Morse Code message to Skyler and KITT saying that everyone was currently in the mess hall. Skyler, surprisingly, replied back in kind and that she would go ahead and start snooping around. After telling her to be careful the ex-soldier went back to eating dinner.

-Meanwhile-

Skyler uncurled slightly from her balled up position on KITT's floorboards and pulled something out one of the inner pockets of her coat. The bit of folded fabric unfurled into a sleek cat-suit that she quickly changed into. Well, after she told KITT that if he showed anyone the footage that she was going to rip out his spark-plugs and a few other key components, that is. KITT didn't say anything but she knew he understood. Once she was down changing she pulled her hair out of it's typical side ponytail and tied it back up, this time in two identical buns on either side of her head. Pulling her boots on Skyler pulled out her duffle bag from the back seat and opened it. Inside was a wide assortment of Ninja weapons along with a collapsible re-curve bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Is all of the really necessary?" KITT asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, KITT, it is. Everyone may be at dinner but one can never be too careful around highly trained ex-military personnel. To underestimate is to die," she replied strapping on a few of the throwing knife holders as well as a thigh holster for throwing stars.

"I see. I hope that you will heed Michael's warning and be careful," KITT said as she strapped the bow and arrows the her back.

"I will, KITT," Skyler said with a smile. "Now, tell me, is there anyone in the immediate vicinity?"

"No. The area is clear."

"Great. I will keep you updated on what I find though so don't worry. I'll see you later KITT," Skyler said slipping out of the Shelby.

KITT didn't reply as the young woman darted across the ground to hide under one of the military Jeeps. She stayed there for a few seconds before she darted out from under the Jeep on the other side. Easily running through the slight darkness Skyler vaulted noiselessly onto the top of one of the stacks of crates lying around the compound. Dropping down she surveyed the compound. From her vantage point she could see a small sentry post about two hundred yards to the left of her current position. Scowling softly she leaped off of the stack and into one of the trees to her right. Darting through the branches she circled the entire cam twice, double checking things she'd already looked at before heading back toward KITT. When she arrived dinner was over and people were heading back to their tents for the night. Cursing softly Skyler contacted Mike.

"Skyler? What's up? Is something wrong?" Mike asked, answering immediately.

"You could say something's wrong. I can't get back to KITT. There are guys everywhere and I can't take them out because that would make people suspicious.  
What should I do?" she asked staying crouched behind a stack of crates.

"Hold on a second and let me think," Mike said and there was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Skyler, you know where the tent I'm staying in is right?"

"Yeah. It was kind of hard to miss smart one. Why?" Skyler asked sounding a touch irritated.

"Come here then. You can wait here until they start going to bed and then go back out to KITT," Mike said.

Skyler bit her lip and was about to rely when a soldier passed by her hiding spot. Red eyes followed him as he continued walking until he was out of sight. Having made up her mind the tall young woman slid silently from the bush and took off toward the tents. Meanwhile Mike was getting a bit worried since he didn't hear from the young woman after telling her to come to his tent. He should have know not to worry too much because no sooner had the thought crossed his mind the woman herself was slipping silently into his tent. As soon as the back flap of the tent fell shut she pulled the little black face mask down and gave him a smile. Mike nodded and moved to sit down on the cot on the far side of the tent. Skyler moved to the side of the cot and sat down on the little crate that served as a side table.

"So, how did it go?" Mike asked after a few moments of silence.

"I found a sentry tower roughly two hundred yards to the left of KITT's current position. It would make him helping you out on his own a bit difficult," she began biting on the tip of her thumb.

"That does make things a bit difficult. Do you think you'll be able to make it back to KITT tonight?" Mike asked leaning back on his cot.

"No. I don't think so. There were people all around him and I have a feeling that they won't be leaving soon," Skyler said shaking her head slowly.

Mike nodded slowly and bit his lip. Looking back at the young woman he asked what else she had found. Immediately she launched into a very professional report about what she discovered. She even sketched out a quick map of the camp on a scrap sheet of paper to illustrate her point. As they were talking KITT relayed all of this information back to the others in the SSC. Needless to say, as soon as Skyler was finished, Torres spoke up.

"Mike, Skyler, you need to get this done as soon as possible. Got it?" he said clearly sounding a bit irritated.

"We understand, Torres. You don't need to drill it into us. We get it," Mike said glaring at the tent wall in front of him.

"Sure you don't," Torres said with a huff. "Just get it done."

Mike didn't say anything after that, he just glared at the tent wall as the line went dead. Skyler sat there for a couple seconds before reaching out to place one hand on the ex-soldier's shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled softly. The young woman returned the smile before she got up and walked to the other side of the tent. Mike watched her for a minute before he shook his head and lay down on the cot. While she may not have actually said anything Skyler had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to be sleeping that night and Mike wasn't about to try and force her to. Mike fell asleep soon after and when he woke up Skyler was gone.

Sighing softly he contacted KITT who told him that the young woman had returned to him during the early hours of the morning. Mike sighed again before getting up. Today was the day of the operation. Amazingly Reed seemed to trust Mike a great deal because he was allowing the man to work with the weaponry. In all honesty the ex-soldier hadn't expected that kind of trust right of the bat. It was possible, thought, that Reed was just testing him. Even so Mike was prepared for the worst. Skyler would be on standby should he need her but he hoped it wouldn't be necessary. Slipping out of the tent the first person he met was Lieutenant Moreno.

"Hello, Lieutenant," he said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Hello, Mr. Mason. Are you prepared for this mission?" she asked giving him a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mike replied with a smile.

Lieutenant Moreno nodded and headed over to the command tent. Mike followed but made a quick stop be KITT to check on Skyler. The young woman was  
curled up asleep on the floorboards of the Mustang with her trench coat thrown over her body. Smiling softly Mike headed over to the command tent as well. All four of the commanding officers were there. Captain Jason Reed, Lieutenant Andre Williams, Lieutenant Lilly Grayson, and Lieutenant Mia Loreno were all gathered around the table in the middle of the room, obviously discussing their plans for the operation. When Mike walked in Reed looked up at him and smirked, gesturing for the man to come over. Taking a deep breath Mike walked over beside the captain and listened in. After approximately two hours every one was dismissed to their respective posts. Mike left the tent and headed over to KITT, who was thankfully being left alone. Dropping into the driver's seat the man jumped slightly when he came face to face with Skyler.

"Jesus! Skyler! What the hell?!" Mike shouted, knowing that KITT had sound proofed the interior as soon as the door closed.

"Sorry Mike, I was just wondering what happened. Your earwig wasn't working so we missed the whole conversation," Skyler said sitting back in her seat with  
a small shrug.

Mike just looked at her for a few seconds before launching into the plan. Both Skyler and KITT listened attentively as the ex-soldier described the way the operation would go down. They both interjected at points, offering ideas of where the two humans could carry out their mission. Eventually they decided that Skyler would take out the leaders while they were on the move while Mike would sabotage the weaponry while they were still here in the compound. With that in mind Mike slipped out of the Mustang and headed for the weapons cache while Skyler slipped into the drivers seat to wait. Things were going perfectly until one of the soldiers had his nose pressed against the driver's side window.

Skyler bit back a startled scream when the man suddenly appeared there. Even with the blacked out windows she knew the man could see her. It was impossible not to, what with hie face pressed against the glass and her mostly white hair. Making a snap decision she threw the door open which caused the soldier to fall back on his ass. As soon as the door closed again the man was up and shouting. Skyler cursed and contacted Mike, telling him to come back to KITT. He was there in a matter of seconds. Dropping into the passenger seat the ex-soldier didn't say anything as the young woman panicked at his side. Finally she turned to him, red eyes wide.

"I am so sorry. I screwed up! That guy practically smashed his face into the window and I panicked! Even if I hadn't opened the door he would have known I was there because of my hair! I am so sorry, Mike," Skyler said voice cracking and breaking with every word.

"It's fine, Skyler. You simply reacted to something. Don't worry about it, I'm not upset. Torres might be but I'm not," Mike trailed off and looked past her. "KITT!"

"I would advise that you have as much space between you and the grenade as possible," KITT said popping open the passenger door.

"Skyler, get out! Now!" Mike shouted as he scrambled out of the Mustang.

Skyler followed wordlessly, slamming the door behind her. Before she could take off running a strong arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. With an indignities squeak she fell against the owner of said arm. Looking up she came face to face with Mike, who smirked at the high pitched sound that had come out of her mouth.

"Shut. Up," The red-eyed woman growled.

Mike just smirked but tightened his arm around her waist as they heard the sound of the grenade hitting the drivers side window and exploding. Curling in closer to Skyler Mike cursed as the heat from the blast curled around the car. The brunette both heard and felt the young woman in his arms cursing up a storm until he finally let her go. Mike was about to say something when the sound of gunfire filled the air. Cursing the ex-soldier scoot closer to the passenger door, dragging the still cursing Skyler with him. This was going to be a long day,

-Meanwhile-

The SSC was a mad flurry of activity as the reports from KITT came flooding in. As it was all they really knew was that Skyler had acted out of panic and blew Mike's cover. They also knew about the high-powered grenade that actually managed to shatter the driver's side window before the gunfire started. Sarah was off to one side freaking out about Mike's condition (which was unknown by the way) when her father called to her.

"Sarah, come here please," Dr. Graiman said waving for his daughter to come over.

"What is is, Dad? Things are a little crazy around here, if you hadn't noticed," Sarah said walking over to her father.

"I did notice," the man began as he led his daughter out of the room. "I need you to take her out."

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her father. The white haired scientist just gave her an even look before he started walking again. Looking down, eyes wide, the woman followed him quickly. Both slipped into their personal lab, the door locking behind them. Thankfully the room was sound proofed because if it wasn't the deep rumbling of an engine would have drawn Torres in like a moth to a flame. The brunette gave her father one last long look before taking off out the private tunnel on the far side of the room, the car's rich cobalt blue paint shining in the light.

Taking off down the road Sarah locked on to KITT's signal and set the GPS to follow him. She was there in a matter of moments, having broken just about every traffic law in the book to do it. When she was just outside of the camp Sarah took a deep breath and contacted Skyler.

"Skyler, it's Sarah. Where are you?" she asked despite already knowing the answer.

"I'm pinned down at KITT's side while a bunch of trigger happy yahoos are shooting at me! Where the hell do you think I am? The fucking mall?!" the woman shouted back, clearly frustrated.

"Sorry. Just hold on a few more seconds. I'll be right there with backup," Sarah said shifting the deep blue car into gear.

"Backup?! What kind of backup could you possibly be bringing?!"

"You'll see. Just hold on," the female scientist said flooring the gas pedal.

While all this was going on Mike was watching Skyler with concern. The red eyed woman sounded pissed off but he didn't get to question it because the sound of an engine caught his attention. It wasn't the engine of a tank, that much he was certain about. If anything it sounded similar to KITT's. Looking over at Skyler the white and black haired young woman just shrugged before shouting something about Sarah bringing them some kind of backup. Mike was about to question her about it when several shouts went up from the renegade soldiers.

Peeking out from behind KITT Mike's eyes practically bugged out of his head because there, barreling right through the ranks, was a cobalt blue Dodge Challenger. What struck him almost immediately after that was the fact that a scanner bar similar to KITT's rested right at the nose of the vehicle. The car glided up to them and all but skidded to a stop, the back bumper almost touching KITT's. When the driver's side door flew open and Sarah's voice came from inside Mike felt his heart stop for a second before it restarted.

_"What the hell was Sarah doing here of all places?! Sure, I know that she was supposed to be bringing some kind of backup for us but why was she here and what was the deal with the car?" _Mike thought frantically but before he could say anything Skyler scrambled out of his arms.

He watched as the young woman slipped easily into the drivers seat as Sarah moved into the passenger seat. Shaking his head the ex-soldier pulled open KITT's passenger door and climbed in. Thankfully his nano-skin had fixed the window so Mike didn't have to worry about being turned into Swiss Cheese. Glancing over at the girls he saw Sarah explaining something to Skyler who looked downright shook his head and slid into the driver's seat, resolving to figure out what was going on later.

-With Skyler and Sarah-

"Sarah! What the hell kind of backup is this?! All I see is that we could be ruining a perfectly good car just to get us out of here," Skyler said as soon as she  
closed the door behind her.

"This isn't just any car, Skyler," Sarah began before turning to the dash where an orb similar to KITT's rested. "KIRA, online."

Skyler was about to say something when the orb came to life along with a holographic window display just like KITT's. The red eyed woman stared at it for a few seconds before turning to Sarah. The brunette had a smug smile on her face and she gestured to the dash. There the hand scanner in the very middle lit up and Skyler tentatively placed her hand on it. After a few seconds a distinctly female voice came from the car.

"Hello, Skyler. I am the Knight Industries Robotic Automaton but you may call me KIRA. It's nice to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: YAY! Here it is: Chapter 7! :D OK, I shouldn't be too happy about this chapter and that's mostly 'cuse it's really short but I hoe you all can forgive me for it. i've been uber busy recently, what with this being my last week of school and all. Whoo! Go being a senior! :D Anyway, spazz moment over, I hope you all like this chapter. I spent forever trying to design KIRA so please treat her nicely, guys! Thanks! Please Read and Review!**

**Responses to reviews: **

Ladymarmalade67: **Thanks a lot, **Lady**! I hope this lives up to your expectations! **

loremich15: **Thank you very much! KITT's reaction will be good but I don't think I included it in this chapter but it will be in the next one. :D Yeah it is **New Start**. I'm really enjoying it and as soon as I'm done with it I will be moving on to the sequel! I have a feeling that it will be just as good as the first one. :D and don't worry about the shameless promotions! I have a section on my profile for that! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Skyler just stared at the dashboard for a few seconds before looking over at Sarah and then back to the dash, "KIRA?"

"Yes?" the car answered voice, for the most part, emotionless.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," Skyler said placing one hand on the steering wheel. "So, you're an AI like KITT?"

"I am. Is that a problem?" KIRA asked sounding just a bit concerned.

"Nope. That's totally fine by me," Skyler said holding up both hands. "I do have to ask though; what all can you do?"

"I can answer that one, Skyler," Sarah said finally catching the woman's attention again.

Sarah fully explained all of KIRA's features to a quite frankly giddy martial artist. Once she was done Skyler set out to find each feature for herself. Before she got to do anything though the sound of gunfire against the passenger side distracted her. Both women looked at each other before Sarah contacted Mike. The ex-soldier's face appeared on the screen and he just stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"My father built another car. Problem?" Sarah asked giving Mike a raised eyebrow.

"No but can I ask why?" Mike asked sounding well and truly confused

"That would be because of me." KITT said his voice soft.

"Why would that be, KITT? Why would Dr. Graiman build a new AI and a new car because of you?"

KITT made to respond but an incoming call from Torres stopped him, "What is going on here?"

"It's a long story, Torres and we so don't have time to explain it right now. We do still have a job to do, right Mike?" Skyler said gently revving KIRA's engine.

"Right!" Mike replied finally getting over his little shock. "Let's do this! KITT!"

"KIRA!"

"Attack Mode!" they both shouted at the same time.

Instantly both cars replied, "Initiating transformation,"

Both cars transformed smoothly, panels sliding easily into and out of place. Skyler watched amazed as the car she was sitting in changed around her. Sure, it stayed the same color but the rest of the exterior changed dramatically. Her front end was similar to KITT's but instead of the uber futuristic air funnels on the hood there was an old school engine super charger sitting there. Turning around in her seat Skyler saw that the back end looked a lot like the back end of a Mono car. All in all she looked absolutely amazing. Grinning Skyler decided to rev the engine, to you know, just to see how it sounded. The deep rumble that followed had the black and white haired woman laughing hysterically and pounding the wheel in happiness. Giving Sarah a giddy smile Skyler let out a loud whoop before turning to KIRA.

"KIRA, we need to work on your vocabulary, girl. You're very bland," Skyler said matter-of-factly.

KIRA didn't get a chance to say anything before Mike spoke up, "Hey, I know you're having fun but we do still have a mission to complete. You game, Skyler?"

"Hells yeah I'm game, Knight! Let's get this party started, bitches!" Skyler said taking off in the direction of the command vehicles.

"Alright then. KITT, let's do this!" Mike replied flooring the gas pedal and shooting off toward the weapons cache.

In a matter of moments Mike and Skyler had completed their respective parts of the mission. Skyler had managed to not only capture and incapacitate the four commanding officers but she was able to take out at least a third, if not more, of the small army itself. Hell, she was eve able to take out the command vehicles (using KIRA's help of course)! While all this was going on Mike had fully destroyed the weapons cache by using KITT's EMP and a few well placed rockets. Once they had regathered they both finished taking out the rest of the little army, hog tying all of them together for the FBI agents to collect them. Both then took off, heading into the nearest town to celebrate.

Stepping out of the blue Challenger Skyler squeaked again as Mike suddenly picked her up and swung her around with a loud whoop. The red eyed woman echoed the whoop when he swung her around a second time. Laughing the ex-solder dropped her back to the ground, a huge smile on her face. They stood there for a few seconds before the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to leap apart. Sarah stood there with a slightly upset look on her face. Skyler scratched the back of her head nervously and gave the brunette a sheepish smile before stepping away from Mike. The ex-soldier, on the other hand, just gave the woman a look before speaking up.

"Relax, Sarah. I was just celebrating. It's not that big a deal," he said giving her a bit of a shrug.

"Right. It's not that big a deal," Sarah replied before going over and dropping into KITT's passenger seat.

Mike and Skyler shared a look as the door slammed shut. Skyler just shrugged and walked back over to KIRA, pausing long enough to ask her to change back before dropping into the driver's seat. Mike shook his head as he walked over to KITT, sliding into the driver's seat. Sarah refused to look at him the entire way back to the SSC. That resulted in a long awkward drive. The ex-soldier couldn't even talk to KITT the silence was so oppressive. He really hoped that Skyler was handling things better than he was.

-With Skyler and KIRA-

"So, KIRA, what's up with you?" Skyler asked, fingers drumming gently on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean, Skyler?" KIRA asked her voice very monotone.

"I mean why were you created? Did Dr. Graiman just build you on a whim? What?" Skyler asked as she relaxed back into her seat, keeping her eyes in KITT's flashing taillights.

KIRA was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke up, "I am not certain. I do feel that Dr. Graiman will explain himself when we return to the SSC."

"If you say so, KIRA. I am a little worried though," the red eyed woman said.

"Why would you be worried, Skyler?" KIRA asked and the martial artist swore that if the car was a human she would have tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Torres sounded pissed off when you started talking. That's why."

KIRA fell silent at that. She, too, had noticed that the Hispanic man seemed very angry at the prospect of there being a new AI out there. That was a bit of a worrying thought and despite not really being able to worry the AI couldn't help but feel an odd tingling sensation at the back of her CPU. Mentally shaking herself KIRA resolved to as Dr. Graiman about it when they arrived back at the SSC. Thankfully she didn't need to wait too long because in about ten minutes time she and KITT were flying down the tunnel and into the underground command center. There wasn't really a place for the Challenger so Skyler just pulled her off to the side before getting out. Sarah and Mike stepped out of KITT a few seconds later but before anyone could say anything Torres walking in looking pissed off.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" he asked causing everyone to exchange nervous glances.

It must be bad if the normally reserved man was actually cursing. Sarah and her father shared a look while Mike and Skyler looked on worriedly. This was going to be a long day, there was absolutely no point in denying that.


End file.
